


our happy ending (is finally beginning)

by koifishthatwrites



Series: to fix what's broken [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Oma Kokichi/ Saihara Shuichi, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Gay Oma Kokichi, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Kokichi has a cat, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nervous Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Ouma not Oma, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, POV Oma Kokichi, References to Depression, Sad Oma Kokichi, THESE FUCKERS ARE MARRIED, cant believe thats not a tag, her name is mika and he loves her, nice(r) little shit, thats right, the audacity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koifishthatwrites/pseuds/koifishthatwrites
Summary: Pink like roses, fills his dreams and brings him to the place he left.The white of the hydraulic inching closer is almost colder than the hands caressing his face in a poor attempt of mimicking of his beloveds’ loving ones. Almost.Cries of an innocent man who deserved none of what he got ring through the air, resounding in the empty (so cold so cold—)  and hollow room(?) like screeching bells.He can’t move, he can’t scream, he can’t breathe, can’t do anything other than stare at the two lifeless corpseshecaused.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: to fix what's broken [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053170
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	our happy ending (is finally beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: for the love of any god that exists, read the tags its not that hard
> 
> boi writing this was a RIDE lemme tell ya
> 
> i got hit by writers block SO many times and hsfsfhklfhjasfh it was just chaos-
> 
> i dun know if this was good or bad so please share what you think in the comments!
> 
> [come scream at me on tumblr for whatever dumb thing i did](https://koifish-that-writes.tumblr.com/)

_Pink like roses, fills his dreams and brings him to the place he left._

_The white of the hydraulic inching closer is almost colder than the hands caressing his face in a poor attempt of mimicking of his beloveds’ loving ones. Almost._

_Cries of an innocent man who deserved none of what he got ring through the air, resounding in the empty (so cold so cold—) and hollow room(?) like screeching bells._

_He can’t move, he can’t scream, he can’t breathe, can’t do anything other than stare at the two lifeless corpses_ **_he_ ** _caused._

_Black figures descends from shadows, eyes that once stared at him in fondness and adoration as he declared them family only visible._

_Eyes that now stare at him in utter hate and disgust._

_They say but one simple word._

_“_ **_Murderer._ ** _”_

_The press is getting closer closer closer to crushing him again why why why why what did he do to deserve this—_

_The press connects to his body, excruciating pain floods all his senses and he_ screams _._

* * *

Everything is blurry and black and awful and he can’t breathe.

So he does what he does best.

He runs.

He doesn’t know where he’s going, all he knows is that it hurts and he can’t _breathe_ nononono he’s dying again—

Then he’s heaving over a toilet, unable to vomit out something he never ate.

Whispers surround him like a bed of barbed wire and he just wants it to go _away_.

The dread in the pit of his stomach is heavier than lead, his throat feels like pins and needles and he is going to die.

Tears burn at his violet eyes, he misses the comforting hug and the murmurs of his boyfriend _so_ much.

“It’s a lie,” Is the first that comes out of his scratchy throat as soon as he’s done heaving. “It’s a lie it’s a lie it’s alieit’salieit’salieit’salie—”

He continues, uncaring of his throat screaming at him to stop.

Until a sharp pain on his elbow slapped him back to reality.

Distressed meows bring to attention the unnamed cat his past self had.

He makes contact with the green eyed feline and stares.

Unreadable green eyes stare back.

The pain in his arms and the red of the blood dribbling down grounds him in a way he thought impossible.

Memories come back like water dripping from a tap. He isn’t there anymore. He isn’t there anymore. He isn't there anymore.

(Is he referring to that damned “school”? Or is it the place where the walls are so small?)

Suddenly, he is tired.

He slumps against the cold walls of his bathroom and dried tear tracks become wet once again.

A long silence that waits and fills, like a tide-pool, stretches in the room. Cool as a current. Deep and all-consuming as an ocean that drowns out the whispers.

His cat climbs her on his lap, uncaring of the blood drenched on it. 

He misses Shuichi’s comforting arms wrapping around him in a loving hug _so_ much.

A hoarse, wet laugh leaves his sore throat. So full of acid, so bitter, it could hardly classify as one.

He wants to die.

_(“But that’s a lie, isn’t it?”)_

* * *

He doesn’t know how long he sits there for, with drops of blood on his clothes, hair flying in all directions and a sleeping cat on his lap

The tears had dried out long ago, along with the few drops of blood. Leaving a weary, bitter twenty year old who is so, so tired.

Unfortunately, time waits for none and he has to get up.

_‘Do it for Shuichi,’_ He tries to will himself, _‘Do it for the people who believed in you when you didn’t.’_

* * *

(The apartment brings a sense of… something, not bad yet not good either.

The place is nothing remarkable, with midnight purple walls and barely any personal belongings.

But all he sees is the ghosts of a past forever forgotten on every turn, in every side glance, every breath. 

The place is empty, barren, almost abandoned yet every inch feels so, so personal. As if each individual corner had its own, unique memory, one he doesn’t have any access to.

He can’t help but feel unwanted, unwelcome in what was supposed to be a warm home.)

* * *

He ends up scrolling through the previous messages in their group chat for comfort, like the pathetic coward he is.

He tries to ignore the barbed whispers.

He fails.

Until a buzz breaks through.

***stabs as a warning*:** Hey

_‘Huh, that’s unexpected.’_ Harukawa-chan usually doesn’t wake up this early or text him unless necessary

**grape gremblin:** hey

***stabs as a warning*:** nightmare?

**grape gremblin:** yeah

***stabs as a warning*:** do want to be distracted or talk about it

**grape gremblin:** distracted please

***stabs as a warning*:** aight

***stabs as a warning*:** wanna talk shit about kaito

**grape gremblin:** um? yes??

**grape gremblin:** im always down to talk shit about kaito

***stabs as a warning*:** perfect so there was this one time he grabbed a broom and jumped out the window…

* * *

(Somehow, this spirals into Harukawa-chan coming over.

As they both giggle at the dumb shit _all_ of their classmates have pulled, he feels a clear warmth in his chest and the kinship from The Incident That Shall Not Be Named grows into a friendship that’ll last for years to come.

Nightmare gone but not forgotten, her laughter mixed in with his own makes the house less lonely and more his.

It’s almost unbearably selfish of him, to even think that he has the right to be distracted from the nightmares he deserves, that he deserves to be helped.

_‘But maybe,’_ He thinks as they both wheeze on the carpet in front of his couch, _‘I can be selfish, just every once in a while.’_ )

* * *

(“How exactly does this friendship thing work?”

“You uhh tell each other deep stuff.”

“Okay, what’s your favorite color?”

“Now that’s crossing a line.”)

* * *

(“I can’t _believe_ they were that dumb—”

“Finally! Someone who agrees with me! I was so mad when Kaede said I was being too harsh—”

“Omg she did?!”

“Did you just say ‘omg’ instead of ‘oh my god’—”)

* * *

(“So then I obviously judo flipped him because how dare he do that right in front of me—”

“Oooo you go Maki-chan!”)

* * *

The day ends with memories made and a promise to hang out again soon and he feels content.

(It’s only as he’s making dinner he realizes the whispers are gone.)

* * *

Shuichi gives him a flower on their first date.

It is a single amaryllis.

His heart skips a beat. Two. Three.

He may not know the meaning of most flowers, but this is different. It’s his favorite flower after all.

_Love. Strength. Beauty._

He feels tears burn, “You remembered?”

Shuichi smiles and kisses his hand, the same one he kissed on that cold roof where he jumped and where the love of his life asked him out.

“Of course.”

* * *

As he and Shuichi enjoy their date, he feels someone staring.

Then, a tap on his shoulder,

“Are you Ouma and Saihara from Danganronpa??” The unknown person says and he feels Shuichi and himself freeze and he knows their first date is going to be wrong.

_‘No,’_ He thinks but cannot say, _‘No no no no not now p—’_

Unfortunately, their reaction only seems to confirm the person’s question.

Their face lights up in childish glee and they start talking about how much they _love_ the game that mentally scarred people for life, that forced people to kill each other.

He notices how young they look as they fawn over _how the executions are just the best!_ Sixteen at most, and yet, they talk as if killing games are the norm.

As he looks on at the _child_ talking about which murders were their favorite, all he feels is pity, disgust and anger.

Pity for the children fed this propaganda bullshit, anger at himself for adding to it and disgust at the world for making them think what they do.

A single glance shows him Shuichi didn’t have the same reaction. His detective is scared and trembling and _guilty_. Guilty for what? For trying to survive in a game where they’re all pitted against each other? For doing his job and finding the culprit?

The teen(?) continues anyway.

Eventually, they find their way into the fifty-third season (it sickens him to think there are more).

Shuichi intakes sharply, his trembling worsens and that’s it.

“I don’t get it.” His voice is quiet but heard as both the teen and Shuichi turn to him in surprise and relief respectively.

He looks at neither as he continues:

“What’s so good about a game where you have to kill another?”

* * *

“Kokichi… How did you do it?” Shuichi asks suddenly. The man had been quiet since running into the teenager at the park on their first date.

“How do I do what?” Kokichi asks, confusion clear as stars in the night sky.

Shuichi swallows, nervous in a way he hasn’t been in a long time, “H… How did j—just stay so calm when the kid talked about D—Danganronpa?”

For a second, he stills. Considering if he should take a seat on the other chair that will allow them to have direct eye contact.

But that’d undoubtedly make Shuichi even more nervous, so he decides against it.

He returns to chopping their dinner in a swift motion.

Humming the song softly, “Why do you ask?”

“I—I.. don’t know,” His beloved responds shakily, an edge of frustration, “I just don’t know, I want to be free of this game, I want it to be over. I don’t want to be associated with a game that kills people.”

“I do too.” He says seriously, “That’s why we have to try to make people see it _isn’t_ okay for literal teenagers to see corpses or people brutally murdering each other.”

Hand gripping hair in stress, his detective looks as tired as he is.

“Why?” The word is so simple, yet conveys so many frustrations.

“If we don’t, It’ll continue,” He doesn’t have to specify what. 

“The longer it continues, the more people will audition for it. They’ll attract even more people and it’s a vicious, never ending cycle.”

By the choked noise Shuichi makes, his lover knows he is right and hates it.

* * *

Surprisingly, they don’t have to bring it up at the monthly meeting at Angie’s house.

It seems that they aren’t the only ones who’ve run into a fan who shouldn’t be a fan.

Many disagree with what they say and it leads into a screaming match between the rowdiest of each group.

They scream at each other until they’re hoarse, until they can’t, until all that’s left is a lost silence belonging to equally lost people.

Until that as well, breaks.

“Why?” Maki asks, bitter and weary as a soldier returning to the battlefield 

_Why should we help the people who laughed at our pain?_

No one answers.

So he does.

“Because the world won’t.”

* * *

With great reluctance, they agree to at least try to talk to the so-called fans instead of blowing up and walking away.

(And so starts the beginning of the end for Danganronpa.)

* * *

(It’s hard, getting used to a world completely different from the small world made of familiar laughter and warmth.

The world they live in is cruel, unfair and certainly not kind.

Which is why they should be.

Whether it be in helping an old lady carry her groceries home or to make their “fans” (read: brainwashed teens) realize that watching people die in horrible ways and enjoying it is _not_ okay.

And somewhere along the way, they find a family in each other.)

* * *

Years fly by in a flash and soon, he and Shuichi are celebrating their third anniversary by going to the same park where they went on their first date, where they had the meeting that started everything.

* * *

Shuichi proposes.

Shuichi proposes.

_Shuichi proposes._

He cries and says yes so many times.

* * *

Six months later, he is exactly three minutes away from becoming Saihara Kokichi and surrounded by the people who sat with him when he was all alone.

His big brother smiles at him, the same soft smile laced with the emotion he can finally understand.

_Pride._

“I’m so proud of you.” The others don’t say, but the gleam in their eyes reflect the very sentence in a way so simple yet so complicated.

(Cheers and whoops fill his ears as he and Shuichi end their vows with a kiss so soft and tender.

They smile at each other, tears of utter happiness gleaming in gold and violet eyes and Kokichi realizes the flower of warmth has bloomed long, long ago.)

* * *

Two years later, he sits on the sofa with his husband, clutching each other as if they were life, they watch as the new reporter happily says that the Danganronpa company has officially shut down after nearly five years of countless successful and unsuccessful lawsuits, riots and petitions.

His now named cat's heavy presence on his lap is almost like an anchor

“It’s over.” He breathes, voice quiet as leaves flowing in air.

_“It’s over.”_

* * *

They celebrate, of course they do. 

They decide to have a picnic under a big tree from an equally big park.

With a husband tired from the detective work napping on his lap and surrounded by his family, against all odds, Saihara Kokichi is finally, _finally_ happy.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i can't believe this is finally over! it's been just over a month since I started this but it feels so much longer!
> 
> Thank you so much to all the people who've supported my bullshit I literally cannot express just how happy I am that this got as much attention as it did
> 
> by the way, i couldn't really find a way to implement this but there were a lot of riots in the three+five year time skips, but there were still a lot of people who supported danganronpa so it took a long time for the company to actually shut down
> 
> i really enjoyed making this series and seeing the comments is just <333
> 
> I might make something else for this fandom but im not really sure yet
> 
> if i do though its gonna either be a chatfic or a byakuya angst fic where i take what canon gave and stomp on it or maybe even an angstier timeloop fic idk
> 
> once again, pls comment if i missed any thing and thank you so much for reading this series!
> 
> also kokichi has an amaryllis pinned in his hair in the wedding scene so do with that what you will


End file.
